Santa's Helper
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: Christmas is close and Rebecca asks Neal for a big favor: Help her with her voluntary job and play a Christmas elf. First he is everything but thrilled but in the end he helps her. So he ends up playing a Christmas elf and has to face the teasing of Peter, June, Elizabeth and Diana. But that's not the only thing he has to face...[NealxRebecca]


_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to USA Network and Jeff Eastin._

_Author's Note: Well this is a little Christmas story that came up in our minds mostly because we had the crazy idea of Rebecca and Neal in Christmas Elves costumes. Each week until Christmas there will be a new chapter and the last one will be published on Christmas._

_It can be read as stand alone but some things of our one shots are mentioned so you probably should read them first to understand them better. Oh and be warned of the cuteness overload of Neal together with children. ;-)  
_

_Now have fun and let us now what you think and don't forget to read our other stories._

* * *

1.

Neal was never so happy to be home. He simply wanted to drop dead on the sofa till he felt alive again after that day or more after the last days. Either he had to stay in the surveillance van or he was undercover with these sleazy dirty smugglers.  
Halfway upstairs he stopped dead in tracks because there was music coming from his apartment. With a huge question mark above his head Neal entered his home to find the most surrealistic scene he could walk into.  
Rebecca stood at the oven preparing dinner like it seemed and danced along to the music that was loud like there would be a concert going on. Mozzie sat on the sofa with a book, a glass of wine and a piece of cheesecake like nothing was going on.  
"What happened here?"  
"Oh Neal, you are home. That's great I am almost done." Rebecca jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
"You are cooking?"  
"Yes, I thought you might need that after these rough days."  
"That's nice of you."  
The sound of boiling sauce made her turn around.  
"Oh damn."  
By the time she managed to get the pot from the oven everything around looked like it got sprinkled with red color including herself.  
"What are you cooking?"  
"Self made pasta," she smiled proud.  
"You know how to make pasta?"  
"I showed her" Mozzie explained over his book.  
"Yes and he also had this original Italian recipe for sauce arrabiata and I bought Parmesan and also made cheesecake as dessert."  
"Which is even better than Elle's. Still trying to find out why."  
"He already ate two pieces."  
Neal looked back and forth somewhere between confusion, amusement and the feeling he stepped into the twilight zone.  
"Some time ago you two would have killed each other."  
"I never would do that," Rebecca insisted.  
"And I would never do this in June's house."  
"Glad to hear you behave here." Neal chuckled.  
"We are always good and now sit down. Dinner is ready," she told with a motherly tone.  
The amusement overpowered any other feeling and Neal followed her orders. While she put everything in bowls Mozzie set the table. Within minutes the three of them sat together for dinner. With a teasing smile Neal looked at Rebecca.  
"I think I can get used to that."  
"Don't even think I will cook for you every day."  
"I am hurt."  
"Good more for me," Mozzie snickered and started to put some noodles on his plate.  
"You don't even know if this is good."  
"I do, Neal, because we made some trial noodles."  
"Did he taste himself through dinner before dinner?" Neal asked Rebecca mockingly teasing her.  
"I needed to know if this is good," she simply replied.  
"When it's Mozzie approved it has to be good."  
"I am flattered you trust me, mon frère."  
Now curious Neal dug into the pasta and seconds later he look astonished at Rebecca.  
"It's more than good."  
"Oh, good. I was afraid that all my efforts would have been wasted."

A little later after dinner Neal got suspicious something was up when she snuggled up to him when he was cleaning the dishes. Mozzie's chuckle made it worse.  
"Do you want to ask something?"  
"Actually I want to," she batted her lashes, "You know Christmas is around the corner..."  
"There are still two weeks left," he interrupted.  
"Let me finish. I told you a week ago I am doing this voluntary stuff and around Christmas we organize a family Sunday where we dress up as elves."  
"And?"  
"It's this Sunday."  
"So you can't stay?"  
"Oh I planned to stay but I wanted to ask if you could come too."  
Baffled he looked at her thinking she went nuts.  
"Why?"  
"Because we are short this year because a lot of people got sick for longer and there are always a lot of children who need to be entertained and we're already short on people each year and … Could you be a Christmas elf?"  
Mozzie snorted in laughter what made Neal think he already knew she was about to ask this.  
"Me? An elf? I don't think I look like an elf."  
"Does anyone of those guys do?" Mozzie threw in highly amused.  
"I don't know."  
"It's still in your radius, don't worry. You don't even need Mozzie to control the anklet. Pretty please?"  
"You look cute with this "little girl is begging for cookies" look."  
"Don't distract me."  
"Yeah, please no distraction with me around."  
"Moz, what are you even thinking?"  
Mozzie snorted again and went back to his book.  
"So do you come? I am sure the kids will love you and they aren't that bad. It's an offer for the parents in the neighborhood to drop them off and get the last presents for them or simply enjoy an evening anticipating Christmas."  
"I don't have a chance, do I?"  
"Not really if you want to spend some time with me."  
"About what age range are we talking?"  
"Two years up to ten years old."  
"Oh have fun, guys," Mozzie interfered again.  
"You know sometimes he reminds me of Waldorf and Stattler from Muppets," Rebecca said loud enough for Mozzie to hear it.  
"I know what you mean. So tell me how bad is the costume I have to wear?"  
Rebecca's face lit up and she vanished into his walk in closet only to come back with two huge bags.  
"You would look dreadful misplaced in those costumes we keep so I took the freedom to buy you something."  
"Why isn't this surprising me? But where did you get the money for this?"  
"Oh I have my sources."  
Neal looked aside to Mozzie who acted like he was alone.  
"June?"  
"Maybe."  
With a happy face like it was already Christmas she unpacked his costume. It contained black velvet suit pants, a red tunic style shirt, a black belt with a hilarious big golden buckle, elf ears and a red elf hat. The scared look on Neal's face made Rebecca laugh.  
"It's only half as bad as it looks right now. You want to try it?"  
"Can I back out?"  
"No way, mon frère."  
"Who asked you, Moz?"  
"But he is right. You said yes. Shall I show you mine?"  
"You brought yours along?"  
"Of course. Wait I change into it."  
Before he could say yes she jumped up and went into the bathroom.  
"I have the feeling your girlfriend is a holiday enthusiastic," Mozzie remarked.  
"I got that feeling a week ago."  
Neal used the time to finish cleaning up. Some minutes later Rebecca came out again. She wore red and white striped tights, a green velvet strapless dress that ended shortly above her knees and a short green velvet jacket with fake fur trim and golden embroidery. She wore her hair open under the green elf hat and Neal had to admit she looked even cuter with elf ears.  
"Wow, I have never seen such a gorgeous Christmas elf."  
"Dito...," Mozzie added.  
"So, will you be my plus one Christmas elf?"  
"Okay, you got me but we won't tell anyone where we're going. And that also counts for you, Moz!"  
"Mon frère, I hate to break that down to you but your girlfriend had already talked Mrs. Suit into organizing the catering."  
"Did you tell her that I...?"  
"I only said I will ask you."  
"Great, she will take hundreds of photos or worst case bring Peter along."  
"Hey, you're doing a good thing there. Reading fairytale to the kids or playing and singing with them etc. It is for a very good cause. We have small presents for them, cookies... and Mozzie, you're also coming. You can also be an elf or a reindeer."  
"What?" The squeaking sound of rising panic was amusing, "You already had your revenge."  
"I bet you're a great storyteller or you can tinker something with them."  
"Do I look like Tinkerbell to you?"  
"Not yet."  
"Yet? Don't tell me..."  
With a big malicious smile she got one of those mean red and green colored elf costumes out of the second bag.  
"Under no circumstances I will wear THAT!" he squealed higher than before. Neal cracked up laughing.  
"That's great. Elle will love it!"  
"I hope so." Rebecca giggled herself and threw the costume over to him. Mozzie stepped away like it was a poisonous animal.  
"Don't make such a fuss about it."  
"You got the nice costume."  
"What leads me to the idea...Neal you should try it on."  
For a moment Neal looked shocked and Mozzie was about to tease him for this but before he got a chance Neal grabbed the clothes and went to change.  
"You really want me to wear this?" Mozzie asked pleadingly.  
"That was a joke. I got you something similar like Neal. But you got a green shirt."  
She handed him the bag so he could take a look at it she was right.  
"Don't ever scare me like this again."  
"That was worth your face."  
"You are an evil genius of social interaction."  
"Thanks."  
"Rebecca I know I said I come with you but this costume...I look like Santa Claus junior." Neal lamented when he came back. Both looked at him and bit their tongues.  
"Neal, you are wearing the belt too high. And you need to gain some pounds to be Santa junior. You should thank me I saw this coming."  
She threw a vest at him in the same black velvet the pants were made of. Neal pulled it over and went to look at himself at his tall mirror.  
"Ok I can live with that."  
Mozzie rummaged inside the other bag and let out a relieved sigh she also got a vest for him.  
"Well then, everyone got a costume and is happy. Oh there is something you should know before."  
"Who else is coming?" Neal asked surrendering.  
"June with her youngest grandchild. But that wasn't what I wanted to say. For the children we pretend to be real elves and made up what kind of job we have at Santa's headquarter."  
Neal pulled her close with a smile.  
"And what does my favorite elf do at Santa's headquarter?"  
"I take care of the reindeers."  
"Why this? I thought you would be the high honorable elf who takes care of the naughty and nice list."  
"No, that would scare the children. It must be something funny they can relate to on some point. Like painting the toys. This is something your elf ego could do. And Mozzie can be the elf who controls the toys are ok or who creates new toys. The little ones will love this."  
"She has a point there. The kids should feel save and secure there and should have a peaceful day to remember." Mozzie pointed out.  
"That's true and which kid doesn't like the reindeers? Most of them know all names."  
"I can picture this even if the most popular reindeer will always be Rudolph." Neal said with a smirk and a side glance to Mozzie who was taking another glass of wine.


End file.
